Complications
by MrsAldous
Summary: Why was it so quiet in this house? Why was he always so quiet with me? Did I do something wrong? Did you fall out of love with me?


Complications

Why was it so quiet in this house? Why was he always so quiet with me? Did I do something wrong? Did you fall out of love with me? I was asking myself these questions everyday since the accident. I could never really understand why he was like this with me now.

We had been best friends since we were 10 years old and we became boyfriend and girlfriend when we were 14 years old. I had then fell pregnant when I turned 16 after losing my virginity to him but we got rid of it because we knew we were too young to have a baby. I turned 21 and we got married and ever since then we had been trying for a baby but it never happened. But I had gone to the doctors to see what was wrong and it turns out I can never have children. When that news was out to us, everything else fell apart especially our marriage was on the edge.

I had found it quite hard to believe but then it became very clear to me after the doctor explained it more but he couldn't sit there and listen to the doctor explain at all, he had left after we were told. I had told everyone else the news and everyone had comfort me and him on it and told us everything going to be OK but nothing was OK after that.

My two best friends had moved away after only months of me revealing the news to them. Mitchie Torres had moved away because she and Shane Gray had broken up and Ella Pador had moved back home to her parents as her dad was ill leaving a very heartbroken Jason Green. Mitchie had begged me to leave with her but I refused to leave Nate Black after I had told Mitchie I'm not leaving Nate to go to New York with her, she just packed and left without saying anything to anyone but she had told me that she will always be there for me.

Ever since Mitchie and Ella had left, everything had changed. I threw myself into my work all the time and never stopped working as I would be able to avoid a very unhappy Nate. I had just finished producing one of Connect 3 singles and put it on disc. I had left the studio room to go and get a coffee and on my way I saw in another studio room, Nate and the receptionist talking and laughing.

I smiled at the image as I haven't seen Nate laughing in such a long time but I knew Nate had always like the receptionist lady, Maria. She was so pretty, always had her hair down and always had light make-up on. I could see why Nate would like talking to her a lot.

I walked away and got back to the studio room to find Shane sitting in the chair and I smiled at him. Since I revealed the news, Shane had always been close to me, always talking to me and hugging me and comforting me. That is why Mitchie broke up with Shane because she felt he was cheating on her with me but Mitchie never did ever confront it to us which I have to say nothing was going on between me and Shane.

I notice Shane was talking to me and I burst out crying and he rushed over to me and gave me a warm hug and I just continued to cry and he sat me down in the chair and looked directly into my eyes.

"What's wrong Lynnie?" Shane asked pushing my hair out of my face. I looked at Shane and notice how gently he was being with me and answered. "Just seen Nate laughing with Maria"

Shane smiled weakly and pulled me in for a hug and he whispered to me. "He doesn't deserve you" I cried even harder when Shane had said that and he continued to speak. "You deserve so much more than he crappy silent treatment and his love"

I looked at Shane and he smiled at me. One good thing about Shane was he always smiled at me and spoke to me. Shane still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I looked at Shane and he got closer to my lips and gave me a soft kiss on my lips and I started kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him with more passion. After 2 minutes, we broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. Shane began to kiss again with more passion and I felt his hands going down my back and my hands went in his dark hair.

He such a good kisser, wet, soft and gentle just like Nate was when I last kissed him like this which I can't even remember when. We had broke apart because we heard someone coming and Shane got away from me and started having a conversation with me and Jason walked in with Nate.

"Hey Caitlyn" Jason said cheerfully.

I smile and I looked at Nate who went straight into the other room and Jason followed him but Shane walked over to me and whispered. "I love you" once he had said that he went into the other room leaving me on my own.

* * *

When it was time to go I had got my coat and bag and headed towards mine and Nate car that we shared to go to work together. Nate was already there talking to Shane and I had got into the car and Nate had got in as well and started the car.

The car journey home was very quiet and cold. Nate won't even look at me or talk to me. When we got home, I wouldn't get out straight away but he would and go inside without me. I had decided to sit in the car for a bit and look at the house that I shared with Nate.

I didn't feel like going inside a house that was so quiet and cold. The house felt like it was dead. I was trying to remember all the good times I had with Nate in this house but all the memory seem to have disappeared and faded away over a year.

Since we had found out, Nate stopped sleeping in the same bed as me and always went into the guest room leaving me to cry and have nightmares. Late at night sometimes, Nate would bring a girl home from the pub or the club and I would be sitting on the stairs watching Nate touch, laugh and get passionate with the girl in our living room.

I would spend them nights, crying and sorting my room out. I had thought about calling Shane but I didn't want to bother him too much but I knew perfectly well he wouldn't care if I needed him. There had been some nights where I would get dress and drive to Shane and spend the night in his guest room. Shane knew about the girls and Nate cheating but he had never confront Nate about his cheating.

I got out of the car and headed inside the house and walked into the living room and found Nate sitting on the sofa, watching TV. I let out a sigh and spoke for the first time.

"I'm going to order dinner" I said to Nate.

Nate didn't look at me or reply to what I had just said so I just walked out of the living room and I had gone to get a takeaway order list and brought it into the living room and gave it to Nate.

He took it from me and I had sat next to him on the sofa and he had gotten up from the sofa and walked over to the single chair sofa and I looked at him and he wrote down what he wanted and threw the takeaway order on the table along with the notepad and I picked it up and walked out of the living room.

I had text Shane and Jason to come over for dinner so I didn't order until they both got here. When they did, Jason told me what he wanted and joined Nate in the living room. Shane had walked into the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want to share a pizza with me?" I asked Shane. He nodded and put his arms around my waist and I leaned my head against his chest. I felt Shane hands slip underneath my top and he started kissing my neck softly. I had then picked the phone up and dialled the number and order the dinner while Shane cuddled me.

When that was done I pushed Shane away and went to the living room and closed the door and Shane stood in the doorway of the kitchen and walked over to him and kissed his lips. We broke apart and I took his hand and headed up the stairs, leading him into my room and he closed the door, wrapping his arms around my waist and he undid my top and took it off.

I didn't turn around and face him, I just stood there and felt his hands rub my tummy gently, making his way up to my breasts, I had undid my bra, throwing it onto the floor and he gently massage my breasts and I let out a little moan as I felt Shane sucking my neck. Then I walked over to the bed, taking my jeans off and Shane undressed himself as well and climbed on top of me and started kissing my lips passionately.

I felt Shane hand making it way down to my private area and slipping his fingers up me and I let out a gasp and Shane added more fingers and I had let out a moan. Shane removed his fingers and entered me slowly and I gripped onto Shane back as he entered me a bit faster and rougher the next time and I had met up with Shane lips. Then that was it.....Shane had finally made love to me like I wanted it.

Half an hour later......I heard the doorbell ring and we both got dressed and Shane kissed me with passion and then we headed downstairs and I paid for it and told Jason and Nate the takeaway here.

Jason and Nate ate it in the dinning room but me and Shane ate in the kitchen and I looked at Shane and he winked at me and I smiled shyly and Nate came in and grabbed the salt and then left the kitchen.

Then I heard Jason and Nate going into the living room. I and Shane had started washing up but Shane was messing around with me and I couldn't stop laughing. Once we had finished the washing up, Shane lifted me and sat me on the kitchen table making me wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck and started kissing my arms lightly and made it to my lips and whispered "Your so pretty"

I had smiled at that comment and kissed Shane with more passion and I felt Shane rubbing my thighs lightly, we broke the kiss and he moved his lips to my neck and started kissing lightly but I had undid a few of my button on my top and Shane started sucking on my left breast so gently and I had whispered "Suck harder" Shane looked at me and kissed my lips and went back to my left breast and started sucking harder and I silently moaned into his ear and he stopped and looked up at me and kissed my lips passionately and whispered against my lips. "I love you" I smiled and hugged him.

Then I did my top back up and got off the kitchen side and kissed Shane once more before entering the living room to join Nate and Jason.

* * *

The next few days......I hadn't been able to get Shane out of my head but I had been home alone one night because Nate had left a note and said he had gone to the pub with Jason.

I threw it in the bin and I just got on with some work I had to get done by half 11, I heard the door open and I had got up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen and Nate had some girl with him. I noticed he already had her skirt undone and jacket off.

I watched him. He had her pinned against the wall and was whispering things I couldn't quite hear and then I saw her taking her boots off and her skirt and her top and Nate took her hand and took her upstairs and I had let some tears fall down my face and I had grabbed my car keys and my jacket and left the house.

* * *

The next few days......I had been in the studio room with Nate. It was half 11 at night so no one was around apart from me and Nate. We had been doing some work that needed to be done. We had been sitting in the silent since 7 so it was all the same.

I had got up from my chair and noticed Nate was staring at me and I had smiled at him weakly. I had walked out of the room and then came back 5 minutes later with CD's and found Nate looking at my work I was doing and walked over to him.

"Nate....." I said softly. He shot his head up at me and pinned me against the wall and I dropped the CD's and swallowed hard. "Nate....what are you doing?"

I kept my eye contacted with him and he had my arms pinned above my head and he got closer to my lips and spoke. "I know" I swallowed a bit harder and whispered. "You know what?"

He looked away for a minute and then he looked at me directly in the eyes. "I know you fucked Shane" I was shocked when he said that to me and I looked away and Nate pushed my hair back and saw the love-bites that Shane had left on my neck and I had pushed Nate away and walked over to the door. "Yes I fucked him but why the fuck do you care?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY WIFE" Nate shouted. I shake my head and let tears fall down my face. "You were suppose to be my husband but you still went and fucked different girls from clubs and pubs" Nate looked away from me and let out a sigh. "Yeah because I heard you were fucking Shane behind my back"

I shake my head. "I FUCK HIM ONCE AND THAT HAD BEEN IT" I yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CONFRONT ME ON IT IF YOU CARED SO FUCKING MUCH ABOUT IT?"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW HOW YOU WERE GOING TO REACTED?" He screamed. "FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE PUSHED ME AWAY LIKE YOU DID AT THE DOCTORS"

I had tears falling down my face and I had noticed Nate was crying as well and I sat down in the chair and Nate sat on the floor in front of me and I spoke. "I'm sorry I pushed you away but you pushed me away as well when I tried to get you to make love to me"

"Yeah.....you pushed me away for 2 whole months before you wanted me again and I was told you were sleeping with Shane so I pushed you away" Nate said tearfully. I shake my head. "I haven't been unfaithful to you I had once with him but you fucked more than one girl each week"

My tears were falling down my face even more and Nate spoke. "I'm sorry" I shake my head again and looked at Nate. "Sorry not going to cover it Nate, our marriage was over before you started cheating"

"Please.....don't leave me" Nate cried. "I'll change I promise I'll be a better husband please just don't leave me"

I stood up and put my jacket on and Nate stood up and kissed me passionately on the lips and I returned it and I felt Nate pushing me against the wall. He broke the kiss off and started kissing my neck. He then took my jacket off but I pushed him away and walked to the door and closed it and then locked it.

I took my jacket off and Nate walked over to me and pulled me closer to him and I whispered. "Make love to me" Nate looked at me and nodded and started kissing me passionately.

* * *

_**5 MONTHS LATER......**_

I was sat in the studio room, working on Connect 3 album and then I heard Nate coming into the room and I turned around and face him and he smiled at me and walked over to me. "You coming home?"

I smiled and nodded. "Are you going to make me dinner?" I asked kissing him. He shake his head. "No I'm ordering dinner so come on Mrs Black"

I stood up and put my jacket on and Nate left the room and Shane came in and smiled at me. "Lynnie" Shane said. "Shane" I spoke. He looked at me and smiled. "Looks like you got your husband back" Shane replied. I nodded "I own you big time"

Shane smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I will always love you". I swallowed and smiled. "I love you too" Shane pulled me in for a hug and then he let go off me and I walked out of the room bumping into Nate and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

**OK..........Not my best story of all times but I've had problems with my writing over the last few months so I thought I add this story before I delete it so please review and tell me what you think thanks love MissLittleNaughty x x x x x x**


End file.
